


Do I Wanna Know?

by Ectobruisebosom



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/M, Flashback fic, fluffy af, song title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ectobruisebosom/pseuds/Ectobruisebosom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship of two best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Wanna Know?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElZacharie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/gifts), [LittleMissLiesmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissLiesmith/gifts).



The teen leaned against the gates, far too early for her friend to come out. It gave her enough time to reminisce, to reflect on what she was planning to do. The time might not have been the best, sure, but roughly before break was enough. The odd aching had returned to her heart once more, and she was beginning to find it harder and harder to keep herself from pulling Andres close, to keep herself from pressing a kiss so loving that it would make him forget all about Juliano. The feeling was beginning to overwhelm her the more she mulled on it. She had no idea how she would react when she saw him.

\--

_Erin's fingers curled gently around the other's hand, her head resting on his shoulder. "Andres," she started with a gentle hum, "where do you see yourself in ten years?" She murmured, her thumb rubbing over the top of his hand._

_"Huh? Well, hopefully we're still friends, Erin," he turned his head and pressed his cheek to her head, closing his eyes. "And maybe I'll take over the family business and give music lessons. That would be fun," he responded, taking her hand with the right one and wrapped his left around her. "What about you, Erin?" he asked, glancing down at her._

_"Who knows. Hopefully not dead - Maybe I'll be a psychologist," she smiled, partly joking about not being dead._

_"Yeah, you. Helping people mentally, that would be pretty interesting," he drew her closer and hummed._

_"No kiddin'," she laughed, and she had to restrain herself from lifting her head, tipping her head back and kissing him. Not now. He was interested in someone else, her body isn't very suited for him - she isn't his type. But he sure was her's._

\--

_"So...I got a boyfriend," Andres's voice was halting over the phone. "...Oh?" she blinked up at the ceiling, keeping him on speaker phone. The rain was a soft pitter outside and she was wrapped up in her blankets, her head in a mountain of pillows. She was comfortable, although emotionally she grew a bit sick. "Yeah. You met him, he's...Juliano. He's deaf, that's why we needed to use the paper and I signed to him," he continued, and she could tell he was a little nervous._

_"I see. Should I pick up sign language then? Along with French?" she asked, the burning need to hang up and press her face in the pillows and sleep it all off. "Maybe, I don't...Yeah, you should," he huffed gently, the sound startling her. "I...Erin, it sounds so silly, but he's so sweet and he's a good kisser -"_

_"Andres, I think I hear Sammerson calling me," she said, and then winced. Shit. He was dead. Would Andres catch it?_

_"Oh, all right," he didn't. What the fuck. "I'll talk to you later then,"_

_"Yeah, okay. Bye."_

_That was so disappointing. Hanging up, she closed her eyes and shook her head. Shit._

\--

_Erin crossed her legs under the table, taking a sip of her drink. Ugh. Tapping her hand on the table, she felt foolish. She barely knew anyone; this stupid party was full of the rich kids who didn't roll with the harsh side of town. She was sure none of them had ever needed to sleep with one eye open, never been in a fist fight._

_She let herself sulk, let herself act like a child. It was all she could do._

_Her responses were spare as she spoke to the happy couple, and the second time they spun off, Erin stood and slid between the dancers. Her movements were rhythmic as she deftly danced with a few people all the way to the door. Once she got there, she ducked out and started walking. Her hips swung to the beat she was leaving, in her hand a fancy glass full of alcohol. She held it steady as she walked, taking a few sips from time to time as she walked the whole way home._

_She stayed up until she couldn't anymore, tears glittering her eyelashes as she dozed off to Andres's ringtone playing jauntily from her phone._

\--

_"Could you repeat that?" Erin asked slowly, haltingly. She knew she heard it, she did, but she didn't want to believe it._

_"I...I slept with him. With Juliano," Andres's face portrayed mortification, a deep blush on his cheek. His eyes were wide as if he couldn't believe what he just did. Of course, telling the kid who had loved him for roughly three years was not his smartest move._

_"What does it mean to you?"_

_"Wh-What?" he looked startled, and Erin turned her head away, shaking her head._

_"What does this mean to you."_

_"It means a lot, Erin, you know that! H-He loves me, and he showed it and - why are you acting like this?"_

_"Okay."_

_"Answer me!"_

_Erin just gazed at him, silently. Her gaze unflinching, and slowly realization dawned on him. "Erin -" he reached out to her, and she stepped back, turning away. Walking away, her steps strong despite the fact her face was crumbling, her shoulders beginning to shake as tears streamed down her face. Because she knew no matter what Andres did with Juliano, no matter what he did with anyone and how many times he broke her heart, she would still love him. She would always love him and she didn't know how she was going to keep herself okay._

\--

_The soft buzz of the razor filled the empty air, curls dropping to the sink. Setting the razor down, she touched the bloodied bit of the shell of her ear, exhaling slowly as she looked up at herself._

_Half of her head was neatly shaved, a lone curl in front of her ear. She looked dangerous, rough, like a boy she realized as she straightened. Her chest was still flat, but she wore a sweater and a skirt._

_A boy._

_**No** , she didn't feel like that fit. Something in the middle of male and female._

_Nonbinary._

**_Yes._ **

_Maybe now she would finally be good enough for something._

\--

_Erin heard the sobs emitting from her room and she furrowed her brow in confusion. Clamoring up the stairs, she peered into her room before stepping in. The lights were on and a familiar body was curled up on her bed, clutching her pillow. His whole body racked with sobs, and he didn't seem to even notice her as she stepped inside and crawled into the bed next to him, sitting up._

_"Andres?"_

_He latched onto her, sobbing into her neck. His fingers curled tightly into her back, his grip tight and completely welcome. Slowly, her arms wrapped around him, exhaling slowly._

_She missed him._

_"What happened?' she murmured, stroking his long locks gently. "What's wrong?" she pulled a blanket around him, holding him still. He sobbed far too hard, words garbled and confusing. She held him, letting him cry it all out. Her hand rubbed his back, their bodies tangling as he dragged her down and clutched her. He cried for a long while, worrying Erin to the point where when he finished and dozed, she unsuckered her sopping body and got him a glass of water._

_When he awoke, he latched back onto her, guzzling the water before pressing himself against her. It took two cartons of Ben & Jerry's and many episodes of their favorite TV show before the answer was drawn out._

_Juliano had broken up with him._

_Damn._

\--

"Erin!"

Looking out to him, a grin lifted her face. "Andres!" She straightened, striding to him a bit.

Andres wrapped his arms around her and she squeezed him close. He gazed down at her and she tipped her head back, giving a grin to him.

And she was next moving, standing on tiptoe. Carefully, she pressed her lips against his, fitting so neatly, his taste everything she imagined. There was a moment of her kissing him only, but then his hand was on the back of her head and his mouth was tasting hers as well.

This was it. This was what she wanted. Everything felt fitted, like puzzle bits sliding into place and she wanted to cry at how perfect this was. If time froze there, she would be glad.

But it didn't, and Andres pulled away and smiled, giving a soft chuckle. She grinned back, and this time they met halfway.

 

 


End file.
